Scoku (SSJJ)
Scoku is the hypothecial fusion of Scorpion and Goku utilizing the game only fusion technique Cross-Over. Overview Personaltiy His personality is combination of Scorpion's and Goku's, both of which do not surrender their dominate bodies to each other thus work in sync. Making him a SuperHero/Anti-Hero in a sort. Appearance His appearance is comprised of Scorpion's outfit over Goku's orange gi. His hair is slightly more wild, having three bangs. He has a mouth piece similar to Scorpion's and strength level is has increased. Techniques and Abilities *Kunai Kamehameha - Scoku sends out a rope tipped kunai and stabs his opponent in the leg where he pulls them to him and fires a One-Handed Kamehameha whilst shutting "Get Over Here!". Base form only. *Lasso Slam - Scorpion's technique where he wraps a rope around his opponent's leg and spins in the air like a lasso and slams them down into the ground destroying part of the ground. Base form only **Lasso Impact - Combination of Lasso Slam and Meteor Impact. He opens with Lasso Slam and finishes off with a double kick and then a one-handed Kamehameha, making permanent crater. Uses this technique in is Super Saiyan form only. *Inner Spirit Bomb - His ultimate move in his base form. Scoku performs the Large Spirit Bomb and fuses it with the Inner Flames technique from Scorpion, creating a Fiery Spirit Bomb. *Dragon Throw - Goku's grapple move. Base form *Kamehameha - Goku Signature, performed in his Super Saiyan form. **Scorpion Kamehameha - Scoku performs this from his tail in his Scorpion form. *Hand from Netherworld - Scorpion's technique performed by Super Saiyan Scoku. Scoku raises his hand, and, from a hellish hole in the ground, emerges a giant, fiery, skeletal hand that proceeds to grab his opponent and pull him or her below. This is ultimate blast move. *Leg Takedown - Performed in his Super Saiyan form. Scoku trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. *Scorpion Sting - Scoku stabs his opponent in the chest with his stinger and throws him/her around like a lasso and slams him/her into ground. Performed in his Scorpion form. **Dragon Sting - Scoku stabs his opponent in the chest with his Stinger and lasso them into the ground and then performs the Dragon Fist (Or Pincer however you'd like it), destroying everything his path and including the opponent. His ultimate move in his Scorpion Form *Pincer Throw - He throws his opponent in the air and then chokes them with his pincer, throwing them to ground. Forms Super Saiyan With Goku's master, he is able to become a Super Saiyan. He is able to overpower Mesmerise and Zugaikotsu easily. Put the MK Eternal Dragon still manages to become stronger and overpower his foe. Scorpion Scoku transforms into a Giant Scorpion, and faces off with Mesmerise and Zugaikotsu, he is able to fight them on equal terms until they performed the Cross-Over technique, making the victory of the War far harder then it already was. Fusions Saigeku Saigeku (ハンタ, Hanta) is fusion dance result of Saigeta and Scoku. wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest has a different color scheme than Gotenks': the padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest is dark blue rather than yellow, and the vest is yellow rather than the dark blue vest Gotenks wears. His hair-style is similar to Future Trunks' Super Saiyan post-Cell's defeat. He retains Vegeta's widow's peak and three bangs forming the letter M. Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:New Characters Category:Hybrids